


changbin’s dirty little secret

by meltingme



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Humilation, M/M, Piss kink, Smut, Spit Kink, Wet Dream, degrading, golden showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 21:31:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20414635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meltingme/pseuds/meltingme
Summary: in which changbin has a wet (in everyway) dream about minho.





	changbin’s dirty little secret

changbin couldnt stop thinking about it. he was not the type, he usually just jerks off when something like that happened, or he just talks to one of the members and they help him. and its not even a rare thing, he’s a gay young man who has lives with eight really, really hot boys, it’s impossible not to notice how good seungmin looks in his night pants, how sexy hyunjin is when he bends over the table to reach something away from him, but also it’s impossible not to think that woojin’s beautiful hands look even more beautiful on changbin’s skin, or how hot it is when he and chan work out together, especially because it often ends up with them fucking against the wall of the little room they use as a gym, and he doesn’t mind, really. in fact, he loves the relationship he has with his groupmates, they would do anything for each other, including helping each other a little bit when someone needs to release the sexual tension. changbin didnt even remember when it started, but he’s used to it. but this...

he never thought he liked something like that. whenever he accidentally reads about it (in a country where porn is prohibited, you need to read. and twitter is a really cool place if you know what to seach for) he always feels weird. but now that is everything he can think about. even if he tries to fall asleep again, to think about something else, to find a better position in his bed, he just can’t. the clock on seungmin’s bedside on the other side of the room says its 3:47 am. they all have to wake up at 5, so its not a long wait, isn’t it? 

changbin decided to take his phone and play with a game he downloaded, trying to distract his mind, but that image really won’t go away, and his erection won’t go away either. so he slowly climbed off the bed and walked to the bathroom, sitting on the toilet. he passed his hand on his inner thigh and finally touched his pulsing bulge. it felt so good, especially because he has been waiting for more or less half an hour, since he woke up from his wet dream. he tried to think about how cute felix looked today while he and jisung were making out on the couch, but that thought came back. and that was too much, he couldn’t get off thinking about that. so he stopped and pulled his hair back. he needed a cold shower.

and that’s what he did, he took his clothes off and entered the glass shower. he tried to wash away that dream from his mind and the fucking erection that dream caused him, and it was hard, but he made it. he dick was softening and changbin was trying to think about anything else. he tried to think about the song he was working on, reflecting about how to change it in order to make it perfect. and it worked. he was about to get out of the shower when someone opened the door.

“oh sorry.. can i?” it was minho. changbin froze. out of everyone, why him? and why now, and not ten minutes later, when changbin would’ve been already on his bed, sleeping again? the fate was being really mean with him. he just nodded.

he turned around and took the shower gel. he took a deep breath and washed himself. he opened the water jet as much as possible not to hear it.. but he heard it anyway. something so simple that happened to him so many times while showering or while someone else was showering, that now was torturing him. he just froze, not knowing what to do, and not even two seconds later it stopped.

“binie, what’s wrong?” asked minho with a soft voice.

“nothing” whispered him. he wasn’t even sure minho heard it. 

“turn around” said minho, with a different tone. a stronger one. 

changbin didn’t want to. he couldn’t, what would minho think if he saw? if changbin showed how hard he was? but the side of him that wanted minho to know took the control of his body so he turned around, facing a sleepy minho who was staring at him from behind the glass. minho immediately noticed how hard changbin was, but he wasn’t like that ten seconds before.

“bin, what happened? you usually dont get that- oh... oh, really?” minho asked, with a surprised tone. minho knew it wasn’t because he was watching him. they’re too used to see each other naked. no, it has to be something else. 

changbin looked at him with teary eyes. how could he know it? changbin was hoping minho wasn’t really thinking about that. even when he opened the shower and closed the water jet, looking at changbin’s body with a filthy smile, changbin was praying minho guessed it wrong.

“you’re really that hard because of that? it is what im thinking, right?” minho had to be sure, and when changbin shook his head, begging him with his eyes not to do that, he confirmed his teory.

“on your knees” he ordered.

“minho hyung.. please” changbin whined. he was feeling too dirty, he didn’t want to. he couldn’t want to.

“i said on your knees, changbin. whining like a slut will only show how bad you want it” said minho. changbin was in between the disgust and the arousal, he loved and hated how minho was talking to him. he has seen minho degrading someone, but it was never him. everytime he heard he and hyunjin fuck he would go to another room or put his earphones on, cause he didn’t think he liked it. he never thought being talk to like that would turn him on that much. 

“tell me what you want” said minho. changbin couldn’t. he will never ask minho to do that. that was really too much and he had a dignity. 

“i can’t, hyung, please...” he whined again. minho passed one if his hands on changbin cheeks, then on his wet hair. changbin closed his eyes, enjoying those little cuddles when minho pulled his hair, pushing his head back and getting closer to him, looking at him from the above.

“i wont do anything if you don’t say it, if you dont beg me to” said minho, and changbin closed his eyes. his dream came back to his mind, and it was really similar to what was happening. minho was right in front of him like that, looking at him from the above. changbin wanted to know if it felt good like in his dreams, and although he was really ashamed of that, he knew how bad he needed it.

“please.. do it, please” said changbin.

“do what?” asked minho.

“pee.. on me” whispered changbin, letting go of a tear. 

minho let go of changbin’s hair just to pull his pants down, and he did it. and changbin never felt like that before. he was so disgusted of himself, but that did nothing but turn him on more. and that made him feel even more disgusted. is was a vicious cycle and changbin was loosing himself in how minho using him. he felt so helpless, yet so good. everything felt like hours even if it was just some seconds.

“shit, look at you. its disgusting how bad you’re liking it” said minho. changbin looked so fucked, and minho thought he’s never seen someone so turned on. minho peed on his legs that changbin spreaded for him, and then on his hard cock, making changbin moan with an high pitched voice. 

“open your eyes, look at how pathetic you are” said minho. changbin was only imagining it, and he didn’t dare to open his eyes, but he did. he saw minho and he saw how good his own body looked, covered in the shower’s water and in minho’s pee. and when it stopped, changbin felt empty. he tried to touch himself to feel that good again but minho pulled his hair with one hand, while he was jerking himself off with the other one

“hands behind your back” said minho, and changbin whined again, closing his eyes. he didn’t want to look at him while begging.

“please, hyung, please, i need to-“ but something landing on his cheek interrupted him, and it took changbin some seconds to understand minho just spitted on him. he opened his eyes and held his breath.

“you need to be used. you need to sit there, taking everything i give you like a pathetic whore, you need me to pee on you, you need it so bad, and you need me to treat you like the fucktoy you are. that’s what you need” said minho, and changbin could only weakly nod, putting his hands behind his back and wait as minho jerked off, looking at changbin covered in his pee. it made him feel so potent, looking at how the younger was on his knees, at how he didn’t just let him, he begged him to pee on him. just the sight of that was driving him crazy.

“do you want me to cum on you?” he asked. changbin just nodded, and minho spitted him again, making him whimper.

“i believe you can talk, changbin” said minho.

“please, hyung, please, i beg you, cum on me, i need it so bad” said changbin, and that was enough for minho to cum on his face. and changbin closed his eyes, letting the cum slip on his eyes and cheeks and falling on his legs. and then he come untouched, some seconds later with a soft moan.

minho rubbed his eyes with his thumb, cleaning them so the younger could open them. he looked at him, covered in his cum and pee, and he smiled.

“baby, you look so beautiful like that” he said, before getting on his knees too. he caressed changbin’s hair, letting him catch his breath.

“was it too much? was i too mean?..” asked minho, afraid he did something wrong. he was feeling so strong one minute ago, but so insecure now.

“hyung.. it was perfect, really.. don’t worry” said changbin, reassuring him with a big smile, with his eyes still closed as he was recovering from the best orgasm of his entire life.

“okay, let me take care of you now” minho said, taking the showerhead and cleaning the younger. he also took the showergel and washed his skin, kindly caressing him and leaving kisses on his forehead.

“i didn’t know you liked it” said minho while washing changbin’s legs.

“i didn’t know either, but i had a dream.. about you doing it” said changbin, with a shy smile.

“oh, really, and was it good as in the dream?” the older asked.

“it was so much better”, minho answered.

some cuddles and kisses later, they were out of the shower and minho was looking at the other one as he was dressing himself with his tshirt and boxers. then he watched him as he dried his hair, and when he finished he took minho’s hand and walked out of the bathroom.

they reached minho’s bed and he let the younger lay with him for the time they still had left to sleep, hugging him from behind and falling asleep with a big smile, thinking about all the things he could do, now that he knew about changbin’s dirty little secret.


End file.
